the Dream
by kalybre.taylor
Summary: This is my story of Kosmina the last Dacian lady from the house of castellan My sequel to Shadows Claim
1. Chapter 1

This is my story of Kosmina the last Dacian lady from the house of castellan

My sequel to Shadows Claim

Chapter 1

A malevolent sky pressed down illuminating a soft azure on the grounds of the forest only to enhance the serene calm nature's that surrounds me. The bushes and mahogany trees of low growth now disappearing as I felt the soft breeze caress me with swirls of silvery mist, my blonde waves clung to my neck an face . The path ahead have grown wider and stretch in a gentle inclined towards moderated height following a sound of tinkling water dripping from thick undergrowth at the forest edge. A sudden eagerness to explore but the feeling of familiar lingered, The dampened carpet of evergreen felt foreign to my bare feet, in the distance a steady whispering drawing me closer to the unknown. " Forever to observe ,never to engage" came to thought, the teachings of my uncle Tehran a fearless executer. Although I had never experienced any realm beyond blood and mist my hidden mountain kingdom, this was breathtaking the sweet almost sickly smell cut the thin mist only to reveal these blossoms of purple, red and blue glittering like jewels from the steamy air. The path widened leaving the forest behind me only to walk into a cold vapor that hung at my waist I stood silently in awe not believing my sight. Increase noise of cascading water arch over the Rocky outcrops into a steep decline of smooth pebbles and erupted water. I drew a deep breath of air , it was wet with the taste of freshness only to gasp at the warm tingle that rested on my fair skin. With wide eyes the sky appeared to eased a blood red turning the furrowed clouds every color from the palest pink to deep crimson. The view put me in a daze I wanted to admire want I have never witness the rising of the Sun, brilliance of Orange emerged throughout the edge of the rugged walls carved by nature, soft tinted rocks split to what Was a somber gateway. Instantly panic overwhelm my body I whispered to myself "the sun" realization settled in, I will parish into charcoal ashes. Pure adrenaline stirred within me I dash to the dank walls surrounded the rapid water trying hide in its shadows. The vivid brightness began to creep through; anxious I climbed up the jagged damp rock of fuzzy moss that littered of what now appeared as a cliff. The wind started roaring against the fierce water wrapping me in cold mist bonding my lengthy grown and hair to my tense body. My hand trace the side to grasp anything to pull me under the flow of water, I squint my eyes to clearly see beyond the now thick cold mist, blackness. I stretch my arm to pull myself inside this arcane; as the shadows surrounded me finally I felt relief. I stood edging the cliff nearly touching the water staring ahead. Eagerly I waited to see the luminous pearl transform into a fiery ball of rays instead I observed the clouds blurred contours of the Sun glowing embers behind a dark silhouette leaving a blazing rim of rouge radiance. It was nor sun or moon but as one entwined together casting dim light concealing every inch of this prairie.

Mm adventure I could sense it in the air, It lingered in these ragged walls. Curiosity command my actions; I turned to explore this unknown cavity, loose stones scattered the floor causing me to walk with caution. The further I traveled it became quiet only my feet crinkled with every step, peering I saw some awkward formations hanging endless down this long tunnel. Suddenly a Shimmer caught my eye I crawled between tall thin clumps that layer the rocks, the most beautiful white crystal I have ever seen, though it was small this needle-like form look like frostwork. I reach trying to grab it but it was nuzzled tight between a crack of the wall, I climb higher standing myself on these stubby, rough forms. I reached placing my weight on my toes, at that moment I hooked it out with my forefinger, it sprang out I lean to catch it with my swift reflexes. Finally I snatch it holding it tight to my soft hand happiness surge through me then instantly faded as I felt my body fall limp to gravity pull me down, down deep into a pit of darkness I struggle to move to cease this dreadful feeling, sharp pain hit body the impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs, I squirm struggling to inhale, to exhale to do anything. I was sinking in this frigid pool of stagnant water. My head pounding, every cell in my body is screaming for oxygen, agonizing burn filled my chest, I glared up seeing only a blur of blood tinted light before closing my eye in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kosmina breathe, wake up damn it," Mirceo shouted while shaking her tiny limp body. A moment later Viktor traced inside her bed chamber sword in hand ready to fight without question when he realize the threat was not an intruder but Kosmina not responding he trance again only to appear next to her with ice cold water "Splash" the sound echo in against the hollow walls. In sudden need I gasp for air my heart jolted and began charging against my chest, I sprang from my furs fitting myself in a bare corner of my room drench, looking up only find my brother and uncle Viktor giving me a hard stare. Before I could speak Mirceo trace to my side while Viktor kept his distance even though I could see the worry in his eyes. "What is wrong with you" Mirceo said vigorously pulling my left arm for an answer, I wanted to say nothing but tenseness in the room said otherwise, "I - I had a bad dream I guess" my voice sounded raspy and dry. "you guess" he said looking irritated throwing his hand to the back of his neck then stared at me again," you were screaming and struggling in your sleep I tried to wake you then you stop breathing for mere minutes, what could u have been dreaming about." Viktor through a towel to my direction, thankfully I grab it quickly looking down at the floor trying to avoid them glaring at me in curiosity. Images flashed through my mind a small white crystal, falling, drowning, I took a slow deep breathe only to remind myself it was a dream a reckless one at that. "Well" Mirceo demanded lifting my chin with his finger. I shivered at the thoughts then replied "I can't remember, just waking up to a slap of cold water only to find Viktor and you peering down on me." Viktor gave a nob before tracing away leaving me to deal with my brother alone. I turned heading towards my soaked furs that i was sleeping on, I grab them only to toss them across the room before sitting on my gray leather chaise next to the fire casting out hot air that swept my skin, staring at the glowing ember dancing off the low flames. More images flashed before me Mirceo stood in front me bringing me back to reality, " It's those ridiculous books you spend all your time reading always carrying one with you ." frustrated I rolled my eyes away from him, in a low voice I muttered " because attending parties and whoring around is so much better." Annoyed he snapped back "Now that you're okay" with a sarcastic smirk then traced away. I through the towel off me adding it to the wet pile then began to searching for something to wear only to find the same dull couture layered my closet with irritation I yanked my wet gown off to replace it with a similar one. I walk past the wet pile on the floor to feel a sharpest under my foot, I back up to find my shimmery frosted crystal I bent down grab it then headed towards the fire it observe it. Holding it near the flames I could see it reflected the light sending iridescent sparks displaying above my mantle reminding me about my dream, "how is this possible?" I rubbed it against my dress to see it shine more I started to feel a burning sensation on the tips of my fingers it fell near the fire and before I could grab it again smoke resin from it I step back only to see to get bigger and take shape as a smoky figure . not aware I tripped and tumbled to the floor still starting above.


End file.
